Christmas in Morganville
by morganvillinite01
Summary: We sat on my bed under the imaginary mistletoe for my first Christmas in Morganville. Rated T...for now.
1. Chapter 1

**We sat on my bed under the imaginary mistletoe for my first Christmas in Morganville. **

**I couldn't wait for the presents, not for me to get mine, but for Shane to get his, obviously it would be after my parents left, they would beg me too stay home, they know what me and Shane do and they definitely object, but we do it anyways. We kiss and tease and, well, you know. I don't know why it's such a big deal, they knew it would happen, when they met him, it was their first instinct to gang up on Shane, like predators, and he was the prey, the hot, gorgeous prey. Of course I turned red because we did our poking and prodding, so they figured, hey, this guy, we don't even know, broke the law and had sex with our baby Claire. So I stood up and yelled at them that I was still a virgin.**

**Then came the day that Shane got out of jail the second time. After that, its been, akward, you know, Eve making fun of Shane, me hearing Eve and Michael, it's all because of us, and what we did. I know it was right, but why do I feel like this? I always want… more, but yet, I don't I just like to be with Shane, laugh with him, even cry with him. It's just when I'm alone, I feel the need, but when I'm snuggling with him on the couch, I really, really don't. He makes me feel safe, like his human muscles can ward off anything, like he's outer vampire, but not scary, or blood sucking. **

**I turned my head to see Shane still asleep, so I slowly unwrapped his arm from my waist, and slipped on my tee shirt and crept slowly to the bathroom. Eve slammed the door behind her just as I was reaching for the knob. **

"**Dammit, Eve!" I yelled.**

"**Watch your mouth young lady!"**

"**I have to SHIT!"**

"**Claire!" I laughed so hard I almost fell.**

"**Oh yeah, merry Christmas."**

"**Merry Christmas, umm, Claire, can you do me a favor?"**

"**Sure, what?"**

"**Could you go get me my pink bag off my vanity?"**

"**I guess so?"**

"**Thank you."**

"**Yeah."**

**I walked to Eve's room and made sure Michael was fully dressed, but he wasn't even in there, so they must have been in his room last night. I snatched baby colored pencil bag and brought it to the bathroom door. I knocked and she let me in.**

"**Your so lucky." Eve said groggily.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because you can sleep with your boyfriend tonight."**

"**And you can't?…Ohhhhh!"**

"**Yeah, I know, it sucks!"**

"**Well, its not like you don't do it all the time anyways."**

"**True, but it's a special occasion."**

"**Then give him some thing else, like… you know."**

"**No, I don't know."**

"**Eve! Yes, you do!"**

"**Say it! If you are old enough to have sex, then you are old enough to say it."**

"**Fine… B-"**

"**I know what you guys are talking about anyways, No explanation needed." Michael cut in.**

"**Thank you!" I heard Shane say, "Don't you get any ideas from that chick anyways."**

"**For your information," Eve said so the guys could clearly hear her form the other side of the door, "Claire was giving ME ideas!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**Remember Eve, I taught her everything she knows…" Shane said I could tell he had a smirk through his tone of voice.**

**When Eve and I got out of the bathroom, Shane and Michael were standing next to each other, stil by the door, still with Shane red in the face, must have been from something we didn't hear.**

"**Okay, you guys can move now," Eve said, obviously highly PMSing out her ears. Michael walked awy, heading to his room, Eve went to her room, and Shane followed me to mine.**

"**I told you, we'd wait until Christmas Eve…" I started, but when I turned around I saw Shane holding a small box, with a smile on his face. H was going to propose! No way!**

"**On the first day of Christmas," Shane began singing off key to the Carroll.**

"**Yes, yes, yes!"**

"**So you will let this present slide, but not the other?"**

"**Mmmhmmm,"I said unable to speak with excitement.**

"**Don't get so excited, it's nothing big, I just, um got you a new chain for your uh… cross."**

"**Sooo!" I didn't get it.**

"**Here, here it is." He handed over the tiny green box with a little red bow on it.**

"**Thanks!" I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.**

"**Ah-ah-ah, were waiting remember."**

"**Sorryyyy."**

**I went to my room and shut the door behind me just to tease him and I opened my box, he was telling the truth, well sort of, It was a new chain, but it was the prettiest one ever! It was silver, 14 carrot, and it had little crystals engraved in the five front loops, and it even had I thin pink ribbon woven through the whole thing. I took off the cross and put it on the new chain. I swung the door open, half expecting to see Shane waiting for my reaction, but he had already gone to his room.**

**I knocked on his door, but there was no answer. I heard him in there, moving stuff around talking to himself. I kmocked again.**

"**Eve! Just leave me alone!"**

"**What's your problem?" I asked**

"**Eve, dammit, leave!"**

**Then I heard Eve's voice say something like 'fine' She swung the door open in my face, she had ters streaming down her face, I was so confused. I passed her and walked into Shane's room.**

"**Christmas Eve,"He said matter of factly.**

"**It's really great," I said.**

"**Eve picked it out," figures…**

"**What was up with Eve," I said nonchalantly.**

"**Are you ever around when she has her…time, she gets it like three times a year and she's always moping and crying, and bitching like mad cows!"**

"**Oh, I guess not…three times a year? What does she take I need some of that!"**

"**Claire, you arent going to take birth control, you don't need it…I don't want you to get like that."**

"**Please! If it's only three times, then that's a whole nine weeks added to the year, where we can have fun without having to hesitate!"**

"**I'll think about it."**

"**Okay, thank you…."**

"**Yeah, well you nmight want to leave now."**

"**Why?**

"**Because I heard what you and Eve were talking about, and you might have to teach me your tricks."**

"**Shut up!" I slipped out the door with my face surely red and made my way to my room for the night.**


	3. Authors Note

I am so happy to be fan fictioning again! I haven't in… a long time haha! Ummm, im guna etempt to write more on this story, and if its bad, sorry, lol, I haven't wiriten in a long time.. ive been to caught up with other stuff… Its spring break and hopefully ill get something written on this story and get refreshed on the books, to start a new story.. if I don't get lazy lol! Well im glad to be back! Hope 4 u to see some of my work soon!!


End file.
